


3+10i

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles [12]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty
Series: Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916605





	3+10i

Ah，并没有什么节日。上校在射击点蹲守了一天，汗流浃背，看见人直挺挺地倒下去才算是有了点安慰。他想起早日从门缝底塞进教授房间里的纸条，感觉有些紧张，胃里像是有蝴蝶上下翻飞。

他说不清自己是否真正希望Moriarty发现那张纸条。拒绝总是令人心碎。

地毯很厚，纸片滑过去并不容易，沙沙声非常明显，并且由于摩擦力太大，开始过不去门缝的时候还折皱了一半。

“这就是你要对我说的，3+10i？”  
“是的，先生。”他低头看着鞋尖。  
“完整的爱，虚数轴的。”


End file.
